In the Aair tonight
by Emerald princess3
Summary: not my best work I admit abit choppy perhaps?no where near but r&r please Sirius the ight James and Lily were killed


Disclaimer:I don't own of the harry potter characters they belong to the writer and the song belongs to phil colinsI can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord 

I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, oh lord Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord

Well, if you told me you were drowning I would not lend a hand I've seen your face before my friend But I don't know if you know who I am

Sirius Black sat on the porch of his home staring into the sky, a feeling of dread and of worry hung in the air.  
His best friends James and Lily Potter as they had just found out not long ago, had been handed a death sentence by the dark lord Voldemort and Sirius was determined to protect them at any cost.

He knew some of the death eaters through his family and kept an eye on them as often as he could many times, offering them drinks at local pubs and then talking the information out of them and reporting it to Albus Dumbledore.  
Sometimes the name Potter came up in the conversations with the death eaters as he posed as one himself.

Of course Sirius was worried about them they were his best friends and little Harry his godson, but tonight was different, tonight he knew something was wrong.  
Sirius could feel something in the way the wind blew, something that told him he should not have left tonight.

He gave in to his feeling and headed off to Godric's hollow and james's house.

James Potter sat in the chair by the fire just in front of him sat his son Harry playing with his toys while his mother Lily stood in the kitchen finishing the dinner dishes.

James smiled at his one year old son, Harry giggled as he took his stuffed bear and chewing on its ear.  
Lily entered the room smiling and watching her son play on the floor before picking him up.

"time for bed Harry dear say night to daddy" she handed him to James briefly for a hug and a kiss before she and James walked over to the steps together.  
No sooner had Lily reached the top step then the door blew open violently and she heard James shout "lily, its him take harry and run".

Well, I was there and I saw what you did I saw it with my own two eyes So you can wipe off the grin, I know where you've been It's all been a pack of lies

Sirius reached the house to find a terrible sight and out of the wreckage crawled a large rat.  
Sirius Followed. They came to a dark alley "peter!" Sirius shouted walking farther the rat transformed into a short bald man much resembling the rat grinning madly at him.

Sirius reached for his wand but all when dark before he had the chance.  
He awoke in Azkaban unsure of what happened and how long he had been passed out. All he knew was the hate in his heart.

He stood in his cell only one thought in his mind. He wanted Peter gone, he wanted to be the one to do it.

And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord I can feel it in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh lord, oh lord

June 1993 Cornelius fudge walked it to Azkaban that morning with a copy of the newspaper. "well Mr. Black, how are we today?" Sirius remained silent slanting his head at the front page.

May I minister?" Sirius asked pointing to the paper. Fudge glanced at the paper before handing it to Sirius. " I don't see how that could hurt" "thanks" Sirius muttered as he began to read the article then he stopped suddenly at the large picture of a family who had made the front page and right on the younger boy's shoulder was that rat.

He felt the rage growing inside him once more. "He's at Hogwarts" he told himself.

Sirius set to work plotting how to get out. A few weeks later found him swimming across the water and heading for hogwart . In a short time he had watched Harry play quidditch with he had considered a real treat for himself and wishing he and Harry's parents had been able to do this all along. He managed to make it into the castle and set a cat on Peter's trail.

Well I remember, I remember don't worry How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met But I know the reason why you keep your silence up,

Finally he had Peter where he wanted him " give me the rat boy I want to commit the murder I was inprisoned for" "You're mad! Scabbers is only a rat". Oh if only they knew.

no you don't fool me The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows It's no stranger to you or me

If only they felt the pain he had gone threw all these years.  
Sirius pointed his wand at the rat as Remus grabbed it and together forced it to transform back into a ratty man with very thin hair and a look of panic in his eyes " Remus Sirius, old friends" "DON'T YOU OLD FRIEND ME YOU COWARD YOU SOLD LILY AND JAMES TO VOLDEMORT" Sirius roared pointing his wand at the man.

Within moments they were on their way to the castle " Harry,I realize we haven't known each other that long but- well I certainly understand if you don;t want to but if you ever wanted a different home I.." "come live with you, are you mad of course I would" Sirius smiled over at his godson and there was a moment between them full of joy when they heard "Harry look!" as he turned to see Remus undergoing another transformation. "Remus my friend tell me you've had your potion tonight" Sirius turned his head to Harry Ron and Hermione.

"Run " he shouted as he himself moved out of the way "wormtail!' Harry shouted pointing to the rat running on the ground. Sirius looked he had lost him but turned again at the sound of the howl coming from the werewolf. There would be time another day but now his job was to protect Harry that was his last thought before changing once again into a large black dog and lunging at the wolf Fiercely.


End file.
